Parry
Chance to Parry Your chance to Parry an attack is a percentage equal based on the formula: *'Parry% = 5% base chance + contribution from Parry Rating + contribution from talents + ((Defense skill - attacker's weapon skill) * 0.04)' Your Parry Rating (introduced in patch 2.0.1) is provided by items that have a Parry Rating bonus. At level 60, you gain 1% to your Parry Chance for every 20 points of Parry Rating. At level 70, you gain 1% to your Parry Chance for every 31.5 points of Parry Rating. For example, a level 60 warrior with a Parry Rating of 40, 5 points in Deflection talent, 325 Defense skill, and who was fighting level 60 mobs would have: *'Parry Rating contribution = 40 / 20 = 2%' *'Defense contribution = (325 - 300) * 0.04 = 1%' (A mob's weapon skill is assumed to be its level * 5) *'5% base + 2% Parry Rating + 5% talents + 1% Defense modifier = 13% Parry versus level 60 mobs' In combat, you will notice that your Parry percentage match what you see on your tooltips. Miss chance and Critical chance are unmodified by Parry, so you're not "wasting" Parries on misses nor are you able to Parry a Critical. This may seem odd to some folks if they are expecting a "if hit, then check if Parry, then check..." type system. WoW, like many other games, uses a combat results table-based combat scheme (where one roll determines outcome of an attack), so percentages are absolute. Your parsed Parry won't necessarily match your tooltip if you're fighting creatures higher or lower in level to you. See the Defense formula above to understand. See Formulas:Defense. Thanks to Satrina of the Warrior community for much of this information. Parry Functionality Swing Timer An important piece of information that should be noted is that successfully parrying an attack will reduce the delay before your next attack. The reduction amount is a flat 40% of your normal swing time. The delay cannot be reduced to less than 20% of your weapon’s base swing delay. For example, let’s say you are using a 3.4 speed two-hand weapon. You attack at time 0. You parry an enemy attack at time 0.5. Your parry reduction value is 40% of 3.4 which is 1.36 seconds. Instead of attacking at time 3.4 you will now attack at time 3.4 – 1.36 which is 2.04 seconds. If you parry with 0.68 seconds or less remaining in the delay to your next attack then no reduction would take place. If 2.04 to 0.68 seconds remain in your delay for this example then the delay gets reduced to exactly 0.68 seconds, since that is the minimum for this weapon. Rage Generation When a Warrior or Bear-form Druid makes an auto-attack that gets Parried, the warrior/bear still gains the full amount of Rage that he would have gained if his attack had landed as a normal hit for full damage. This does not appear to be the case with miss, dodge, block, or glancing blow attack-results -- just parries. Classes that can learn parry Only these classes can learn parry: * Warrior, level 6 * Hunter, level 8 * Paladin, level 8 * Rogue, level 12 * Shaman, talent (requires 20 points in Enhancement) Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics